The wings you hid from me
by CrystalPhoenix1412
Summary: This is a world where creatures called Nymphe exist.Mikan Lafèe has a secret, and her past doesn't  help much either. She meets natsume, a guardian.The wheel of fate is turning.What will happen to these two?
1. Chapter 1

For fanfiction only~

Note: I do not own gakuen alice

BY: higuchi tachibana

CrystalPhoenix1412: This is my first fanfiction, hopefully you think it isn't that bad~

;) enjoy!

SRRY if there's any grammar mistakes….i suck at English.~

This is based off a manga that I read and I do not own it. 

In this world, there are creatures known as nymphes, but legend has it if you

Obtain the wings of them, you will have your wish come true. Thus, nymphe hunters were born, killing nymphes, since the life source of a nymphe is the wings.

"La la la la." Hummed a beautiful brunette. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a few strands down that was attached to a gorgeous hair ornament. She looked around 14 years old, has long smooth longs, and the prettiest hazel eyes(they are hazel right?) that almost seemed mystical. She was aboard a ship, sailing the clear blue sea, when suddenly two men came out and said "Hey cutie~wanna have some fun with us?" "We'll make it worth your while" the other guy continued. "Sick bastards." She thought to herself. "No thank you, you guys are annoying." The men continued to bother her and just when she was about to snap, a hand went in front of her. It was a extremely handsome young man, with shiny black hair, a well built body, and to top it off, the most amazing crimson eyes that just hypnotizes you. "She said no thank you right? So leave." He said with a cold glare. The men ran away looking as if they were ready to pee themselves. "Thank you. My name is Mikan. And you are?" "The name is Natsume Hyuuga. 16 years old."

They became really close within the days they've known each other. She found out that he was belonged to an organization that protected nymphes. The only reason why was because she assumed he was a hunter.

Flashback

" Are you a hunter?" questioned Mikan. Natsume spited out what he was drinking and looked at her as if she was crazy. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" said Natsume. "Well, you do look like one." Replied Mikan. Natsume sighed. "I'm the opposite, I protect the nymphe." declared Natsume. "...thank god…" thought Mikan. (Ohhhh…looks like our little Mikan is keeping a secret..).

Present

As the days aboard the ship were decreasing, Mikan realized she had fallen in love with Natsume…as she was thinking about it, her eyes changed, it had a soft green glow in the center but it only lasted for a split second. She was scared, "what if he finds out? will he still like me?" she sadly thought. Now back to Natsume, he couldn't stop thinking about her, Mikan to be exact. Her eyes, lips, smile, he was captivated by her,soon he thought of her hair…. "her brown locks, I just want to touch them." Suddenly he thougght of her hair ornament. "Hmmmm….." *gasp! He just realized something, disbelieve was written all over his face, what did he just find out about his beloved Mikan?

It was the last day of the trip on the ship, and Natsume was scared shitless. "what if it's true? What if she's really a…" he thought to himself. As people were getting off the ship, Mikan suddenly saw a woman that she recognized and her face went pale, suddenly Natsume grabbed her hand and dragged her to an empty alley. Mikan had mixed emotions, sadness, fear, anger and confusion. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Natsume.

"That hair ornament…." Natsume started. " I've seen similar objects like that, but never on a human. Why? Because only nymphes can have them, and they only give them to no one but family. So there's no way for anybody to have them...Mikan, you're a hunter aren't you?" his voice hardened as he said the last few words.

~CrystalPhoenix1412: hope you guys like my first chapter! PLZ review I don't care about good complements , I just want your opinion.

PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! ;)


	2. Discovered?

**This is for fanfiction only~**

**NOTE: I DO NOT own gakuen alice. **

**CrystalPhoenix1412: This is my second chapter, =) yay!~~**

**Thank you 12star98na****! good suggestion by the way~ . Oh, but I said in the first chapter, this a based off an manga a read and it was spelled NYMPHE . so, yeahhhhhh…. Just FYI.**

_Recap: __"That hair ornament…." Natsume started. " I've seen similar things, but never on a human. Why? Because only nymphes can have them, and they only give them to no one but family. So there's no way for anybody to have them…..Mikan, you're a hunter aren't you?" his voice hardened as he said the last few words. _

CHAPTER 2

Mikan eyes widened, she was in complete shock. "He…." Mikan thought.

"Are you? Or are you not?" he said waiting for an answer. "…" Mikan was silent. Her mind was in complete chaos and no words couldn't out of her mouth. Then Natsume snapped. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pinned her against the wall. " **ANSWER MEE MIKAN! ARE YOU**?" he yelled. Mikan's face darkened. Then she suddenly tried to punch Natsume. Of course, Natsume had quick reflexes and dodged it. "Wha….." Natsume thought.

He saw that Mikan was in a fighting stance, and had pulled out a silver gun with a purple/black butterfly design on it. She had a cold glare at him. He was confused, it was like he saw a completely different person.

Mikan felt like her heart was about to break. As much as she loved him, she couldn't drag him into her problems. Sudden memories came back to her, causing her even more pain.

"At least, he will be safe from harm." Mikan mumbled to herself. For now, she had to put up an act.

"Mikan why? Having such a job…." Natsume said.

"It's true that I'm a hunter. A lone hunter to be exact. So if think you can trace other hunters, think again. My reason doesn't concern you. I may have missed, but I won't miss again. So stay away from me." Mikan harshly said, but on the inside her heart was in chaos. "To avenge my tribe, I will sacrifice everything to catch you…Persona." Mikan sadly thought.

"….I don't understand." Said Natsume. After a few minutes of silence, Mikan sighed and put her gun away.

"So, do you hate me now? Since you are a guardian, of course you would think I'm disgusting." Declared Mikan as she turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands wrapped around her. "Huh?" said Mikan.

" I would never think of you as disgusting, in fact , just the opposite. **I love you Mikan**." Natsume gently whispered in her ear.

**CrystalPhoenix1412**: Yay! Second chapter finished. Srry it's kinda short, had to finish fast.

As said before, I suck at English so sorry for mistakes…. Haha =)

**PPLLLZZZZZZ REVIEW~ I want ways to improve so anything to make it better, so plz tell me any suggestions ~ !**


End file.
